The Writing On The Wall
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What if Olivia had taken the shot?
1. Chapter 1

This is something I started in the middle of the night while watching Fault, and I know I've written like thirty of these, but here's another! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"He's never gonna tell us." Her hands trembled with the heavy weight of the gun.

Elliot nodded. "You're right."

"We can all walk out of here alive if you just put the gun down," Gitano said heatedly.

His blue eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. "It's all right," he soothed, willing her to take that shot. His tongue ran over his dry lips as images of his children sprang unbidden to his mind.

Her voice was so soft he barely heard it. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes as a single gunshot reverberated through the stale air of the warehouse.

Olivia watched, horrified, as both men collapsed to the dirty ground. "Elliot!" Keeping her gun trained on Gitano, she rushed to Elliot and grabbed his arm. He didn't make a sound, and Olivia couldn't tell if either man was breathing. She hesitated a moment, then holstered her gun. Gitano still didn't move, and she slid both of her hands under Elliot's armpits. Gitano remained motionless. As fast as she could move, she dragged Elliot's limp form a safe distance away from the killer. "Elliot..." She dropped to her knees by his head and yanked off her jacket. Then she gingerly lifted his head and slid her jacket under him. "Come on, El. Talk to me," she pleaded softly.

Then she saw it. Blood flowed freely from his right temple, and vomit rose up in her throat. She had hit him... "Oh, God..." Moving fast, she pulled off her shirt and wadded it up, then held it firmly to his head. His face lacked color, and she caressed the side of his face as she waited impatiently for backup to arrive.

"That's nice. You're such a protective lady."

That voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Gitano held a hand to the area where the bullet had grazed his head. "But you're a lousy shot." He reached for his gun. "Now you're both going to die."

Olivia closed her eyes for a brief moment, then touched Elliot's cheek again. She could hear Gitano move behind her, and her fingers slipped to her hip, where her gun was holstered. Moving faster than she ever thought she could, she spun around and emptied three rounds into Gitano's body.

He looked stunned as the bullets pierced his body, but he raised his gun and aimed it at Olivia.

Thinking only of her injured partner and how she had to keep him safe at all costs, she emptied a fourth round... into Gitano's forehead.

Gitano's limp body slumped to the ground, but Olivia kept her gun trained on him, despite the fact that half of his head was splattered on the wall behind him.

It was only the sound of footsteps and a soft groan from Elliot that finally shook her out of her stupor, and she dropped her gun and turned around again. "It's okay, Elliot..." she whispered, holding her shirt to his temple again. He flinched in pain, and she used her other hand to gently hold his head still. "Shh, El..."

His eyelids flickered open briefly. "Livia..."

She nodded, lightly caressing his scalp with the tips of her fingers. "You're hurt," she whispered, cursing herself for being the reason that he had been hurt. "Help is coming. Try not to move."

He surprised her by grabbing her wrists. "Not... your fault." Even though his head was killing him, he could read her like a book. "You did good..."

His eyes slid shut, and his grip loosened on her wrists. He was too tired to stay awake, even though he wanted to stay with Olivia. She needed him, and he wanted to comfort her. But the pain was too much, and he retreated.

Finally she heard the backup burst into the warehouse, and she felt relief as she continued to gently hold Elliot's head. "Officer down! I need a bus, now!" she yelled.

As one of the other officers approached her, several more went to check on Gitano.

"Damn, Benson," one whistled lowly. "You took most of his head off."

Another commented, "Oh, well. Let's at least try to do something."

Somewhere in the back came a soft sound, and Olivia's head shot up. "There's still a little girl missing! She might be in here!" The cop part of her told her to get up, but the partner and friend in her refused to let her leave Elliot's side.

Immediately other officers began swarming the area, calling Rebecca's name. Olivia's shoulders slumped in relief when the little girl was finally found and whisked out of the warehouse.

Suddenly everything seemed to fly by. Paramedics came in and whisked Elliot away, and she managed to hurry to her feet and follow after him. She barely noticed anything else going on as she sat down by Elliot's head and held his hand. This was her fault, and she couldn't get past it. She had shot him.

She lowered her head, staring at her free hand. It was covered in her partner's blood, and it was because of her. Her hand started to tremble.

What the hell had she just done?

TBC...

A/N: There's one more chapter to this, then it's done. I think. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


	2. Careless Whispers

Darned Doc manager... was anyone else having problems with it? Ughh... Anyway, for the past 20 something hours, I've been watching that ep Wildlife over and over again. And my faith has been restored in the fact that Eli is NOT Elliot's son! There's just no way, and I think the boiling point for all of that is coming very, very soon. And until then, I will continue to write posteps for it, Fault, and all the other wonderful EO eps. Because let's face it, there's always something new to be done there. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was midnight, two days after he had been admitted to the hospital, and Elliot was alone and staring at the ceiling of the hospital room.

Since he had been woken up for the first time, everyone he knew and was important to him had stopped by to see him at some point.

All except one.

Not once had he seen Olivia, and it really hurt him. If anyone was going to be there, it would be her. She would be there for him.

Then again, he had no right to expect her to be there. He wasn't her husband, though there were times that, if he was completely honest with himself, he wished he was. Ever since Kathy left him, he had been seeing Olivia in a new light. He had his responsibilities to Kathy, he knew that. But now that he was about to be divorced, he could think about himself for the first time in his life, and what he wanted.

But all he wanted was her.

He turned restlessly in his bed and closed his eyes, finally dozing off. Maybe when he opened his eyes again, she'd be there.

An hour later, Olivia quietly eased the door open and poked her dark head inside. Elliot was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and she let out a relieved breath, closing the door behind herself. For the last two nights, she had come in here when he was asleep and no one else was around. That way she wouldn't run into Kathy, or the recriminating eyes of anyone else. As it was, she didn't even believe that she deserved to be in there. She had shot him, and she was the reason why he was in there in the first place.

A tremor went through her spine as she slowly approached his sleeping form. There was gauze taped over the side of his head where her bullet had grazed him, and she closed her eyes. She didn't deserve to be here, but she couldn't stay away. She needed him too badly.

He was curled up on his side, and with great care she sat down in the chair by his bed. Then she leaned back and sighed heavily, watching him sleep. This had become a bit of a routine, and not for the first time she was grateful for her badge. When she showed it to the night nurses, they always let her right in, even though it was well after visiting hours and not even immediate family would be allowed in. Even though after his children, she was considered his immediate family, and the same was for her. Except ever since her mom died, he really had become her entire family. She sighed heavily at the depressing thought.

Elliot shifted restlessly in the bed, and without thinking about it, she reached out and gently rubbed his arm. "Shh, El..." she murmured, hoping to settle him.

He mumbled something incoherent, then said something that made her heart stop. "Don' go, Liv..."

His eyes didn't open, which told Olivia that he was still asleep. He was sleeping, and she couldn't believe that despite that fact, he still knew that she was there. She continued to rub his arm as she leaned closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere, El," she soothed. "Just sleep." Get better.

Slowly he settled down and relaxed, drifting into a deeper sleep.

Moving her hand from his arm to his head, she absently ran her fingertips over the bandage on the side of his head. His doctor had insisted that he would be fine, but until he walked out on his own, she would hold her breath.

"I am so sorry, Elliot," she whispered, blinking rapidly. "I shouldn't have done it..." Her fingers strayed into his hair as she propped her head up with her other hand. "But he would have killed you. And I just... I couldn't let him take you from your kids."

A tear slid down her cheek and hit the bed.

"Or me."

More than anything, she couldn't let that son of a bitch take Elliot from her. She had never, ever meant for it to happen, but somewhere along the line, her feelings had evolved into something much deeper than they should have been.

Behind her, the door opened, and she turned around. "Kathy."

The other woman stiffened noticeably. "Olivia. What are you doing here?"

"I... came to see Elliot."

Kathy scoffed. "After three days?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Olivia frowned. She was used to the tension, but this was more than she could handle. "Excuse me, but I've been here every night since he was brought in."

"Then you must be able to turn invisible, because I haven't seen you." She walked around the bed and leaned down, kissing Elliot's head.

Olivia bristled when Elliot's face contorted in pain. Kathy had put too much pressure on his injury, and even if it was unintentional, she didn't like it. She ran her fingertips lightly over the tender area. "What are you doing here so late?"

Kathy's eyes narrowed. "He's my husband."

"No, he's your ex husband." That word felt incredibly pleasant rolling off of her tongue.

"Just because we're separated-"

"Kathy, you're divorced. You left him, broke his heart, and I think you should leave before he wakes up." His recovery would go much smoother and faster if his ex wasn't lurking around, waiting to pounce.

"You can't make me leave."

"Maybe not, but you know you should. You'll only hurt him by being here."

Nurse Ryans, who was making her rounds, stepped into the room. Seeing Kathy, she frowned. "Ma'am, only next of kin is allowed to be in this patient's room right now." She was the one who, more often than not, allowed Olivia in to her patient's room this time every night. She liked the brunette's kindness, gentle attitude and obvious affection for her patient. And every time she made her rounds during Olivia's visit, Elliot's vitals were always more stable than at any other point in the day.

Kathy bristled. "I'm his wife-"

"Ex wife," Olivia snapped, her exhaustion getting the better of her. She was too tired to put up a front for the sake of Elliot or his children, and it was showing. "I'm his listed medical proxy, and since the kids aren't here, I'm his next of kin." Her fingers paused where they were in her partner's hair. "And I want you out."

"You can't-"

"Actually," Ryans interrupted, "She can. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Kathy started to argue, and Ryans' eyes narrowed. "Ma'am, please don't make me call Security."

After several long, tense moments, Kathy finally stood up and stalked out of the room. As the door closed, Ryans looked at Olivia.

"She's his ex, and she doesn't like me," Olivia offered with a helpless shrug.

Deciding to leave it alone, Ryans simply nodded. After a few minutes, she was gone.

When the door closed, Olivia sighed in relief. Suddenly the idea of leaving was too much for her over exhausted mind to comprehend, so she settled back in the uncomfortable chair and closed her eyes.

It didn't register in her exhausted mind that she would be the first thing Elliot saw when he opened his eyes again.

TBC...

A/N: I hadn't intended this to be longer than two chapters, but I figured that if i just left it there, someone might kill me dead. Someone like Jess. YES, SHE SHOT HIM! SHE SHOT HIM! DEAL WITH IT! Ahem.


	3. A Promise To His Daughter

Yay! Update! I tried to stay in character as possible, but I have to admit, I did enjoy writing the Olivia Kathy scene. Hehehe. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

**This chapter is for Sarah, for the help, and CelineTheMagnanimous, for the idea that she gave me! Thanks, ladies!**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The next morning, before Elliot even stirred, Olivia awoke and got out of the chair, stumbling out of the room. She still couldn't bring herself to face him, even though it would probably do wonders for both of them.

Ignoring curious looks, she made her way down to the cafeteria for the sludge like stuff that passed as coffee around there. Getting a cup, she grabbed a muffin, then paid for the items. As she turned around to leave, she locked eyes with a familiar face.

Maureen Stabler smiled at Olivia uncertainly. "Hi, Olivia."

Olivia returned her smile. "Hey, Maureen. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I was just coming to check on my dad."

"I just left the room. He's still asleep, but he'll probably be waking up soon." Olivia took a sip of the sludge and grimaced.

"Good. I'm glad." She shifted uncomfortably. "Can I ask you something, Liv?"

Olivia nodded quickly. "Of course you can, Maureen. What is it?"

"My mom and dad are divorced. I'm a big girl, I know that. But I've been talking with his doctor, and they said that he can't go home by himself." Maureen looked down at the floor. "He won't go home with Mom, and I'm never at my apartment..."

Olivia nodded. "And he needs someone there full time..."

"Exactly."

Sighing softly, Olivia reached out and rested her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Maureen, don't worry. When your dad gets discharged, I'll take him with me to my apartment and keep an eye on him."

"And you'll let us see him, right?" Maureen suddenly felt as though she were six years old again.

Setting her coffee down, Olivia suddenly pulled the young woman into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Maureen," she murmured, rubbing her back. "Maureen, I would never keep you, or your siblings, from your dad. I promise. You four mean everything to him, and I know that's a fact. If any of you want to see him at any time, you know where my apartment is. All you have to do is come."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She met the young woman's eyes. "You are important to your dad, so you're important to me."

Maureen nodded shakily. "Thank you, Olivia."

"You don't have to thank me, Maureen." She gently pushed Maureen's thick blond hair back. "Do you want to come with me to your dad's room?"

She nodded, slowly pulling out of Olivia's arms. "I'm just going to grab something to eat first."

"Of course." She followed the younger woman, and after she picked out her food and headed to the cashier, Olivia pulled out her wallet and paid for Maureen's food and drink.

Maureen looked at her, surprised. "Olivia, you didn't have to do that."

Olivia waved a dismissive hand and grabbed her own food and coffee substance. "It's fine, Maureen. Now, let's go see your dad."

The two women made their way upstairs, and Olivia let Maureen into the room first. But as she started to go in herself, a cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Olivia."

Olivia winced and turned around, coming face to face with her partner's ex wife. "Hi, Kathy."

Kathy took a step toward the brunette woman. "What did you say to my daughter?"

Olivia's brow furrowed. "What?"

"What did you say to my daughter?" she repeated slowly.

"What does it matter, Kathy?"

Kathy took another step, and Olivia frowned when she smelled the whiskey on the other woman's breath. "It matters when you're trying to destroy the life I spent the last twenty years building!"

"Kathy, I'm not trying to destroy anything." Olivia took a step backward, holding her hands out.

"The hell you're not!"

Kathy took a menacing step forward, and Olivia took another step back. "Kathy, I'm really not trying to do anything. You're drunk. You should go home and sleep it off."

Reaching out, Kathy grabbed the door handle. "I'm not going anywhere, except to see my husband."

Olivia's hand shot out, closing tightly over Kathy's wrist. "You're not going in there, Kathy," Olivia said quietly but firmly.

Kathy jerked her hand away and pulled back, hitting Olivia in the face.

Olivia stumbled back, stunned as blood dripped from her nose.

Taking advantage of Olivia's surprise, Kathy stepped closer and hit her again, this time in the eye.

Finally regaining her bearings as Kathy moved to strike again, Olivia grabbed the other woman's wrist in an iron grip. Kathy struggled, and Olivia jerked Kathy's arm behind her back, shoving her against the wall. The alcohol in Kathy's system provided an air of invincibility, and she struggled harder against the brunette woman.

Growling, Olivia held her against the wall, applying a rough pressure against Kathy's struggling form. This was the woman who had caused her partner immeasurable pain through the years, and it took all of her self control to not beat the shit out of her. "I'm sick of you, Kathy," she finally hissed. "I want you to get out, and don't come back."

"You can't make me leave. I'm taking my husband with me!"

"No, you're not," Olivia snarled. "I'm taking your ex husband with me when he's released."

"You can't do that!"

Olivia shoved her harder against the wall. "I can, and I am!" She was so sick of this woman, and if it weren't for the fact that Maureen was in the room a few feet away, she might have done something she would have regretted. "I'm sick of how you treat him and your kids, and if it was up to me, I'd never let you see any of them again."

"But it's not up to you."

"Maybe. But whose care he's released into is up to me. And I'm not about to let you hurt him again." Olivia suddenly pulled back and shoved the other woman away.

Kathy stumbled, then straightened up, glaring at the woman whom she perceived had taken her entire family away. "I never hurt him!"

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Just leave, Kathy, or I swear to God, I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"I didn't assault anyone, you bitch!"

Olivia tapped her rapidly swelling eye, and some of the color drained from Kathy's face. "Leave."

Kathy finally turned around and started to walk away. "Tell Elliot I'll be back later," she called over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner.

Once she was gone, Olivia slumped back against the wall and slid to the ground, just as Cragen came around the corner.

Seeing his detective hit the floor, Cragen jogged over to her. "Liv?" He knelt down beside her, checking her over. "Olivia, are you okay?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, flinching as she tried to staunch the flow of blood. "I'm fine," she insisted.

Cragen watched her. "You're bleeding. Who did this to you?"

Olivia waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. Forget it."

"Olivia..."

Slowly she stood up, and Cragen stood with her, gently grasping her elbow.

"Come on, Olivia. At least get some ice for that eye." He gently held her face in his hands, studying her injuries.

Olivia sighed heavily, allowing Cragen to check her over. Ever since the day she had come to work for him, he had taken on a father like attitude toward her, and right now was no exception. "Really. I'm fine, Don."

He sighed heavily, slowly releasing her face. Then he turned around and headed to the nurse's station to get some ice.

Olivia leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes.

Cragen returned a few minutes later with two ice packs and a nurse. "Olivia, move your hand," he instructed, gently moving her hand so the nurse could get a look at her nose.

She slowly dropped her hands to her sides, flinching as the nurse gently touched her nose. "Ouch..."

The nurse nodded. "Well, it's not broken, but it's going to hurt for a while."

Olivia sighed as Cragen gently pressed one of the ice packs to her eye. "Thank you."

Cragen nodded as the nurse left. "You're going to have a nice shiner, Liv."

"I know." She took the ice pack and held it tightly to her eye. "I'll be fine."

"Liv, who hit you?" he asked again.

"Don, forget it." She pushed herself off of the wall, gently patting his arm. "I'm fine." She started toward Elliot's door.

"Olivia..."

She turned and looked at him.

He sighed heavily. "Tell Elliot I said hello." He had an idea of exactly who had done it, and he was going to take care of it.

She nodded. "I will." She disappeared into Elliot's room.

He watched her walk into her partner's room, and when the door closed, he turned around and stormed down the hall with a dark expression on his face.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, Olivia is too classy to actually hit Kathy back. Even though I am actually considering writing something where she does... Hehehe. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


	4. A Love Without End

The final chapter. Rated F for FLUFF N STUFF!! You have been warned... Please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was dark in the room when Elliot stirred again. He had fallen asleep during his eldest child's visit, and he felt guilty for that. There was a strange, gravelly noise beside him, and he tensed visibly.

Olivia stirred in her chair beside his bed, her head lolled to the side. She was snoring quietly, and occasionally she muttered something and twitched in her sleep.

He smirked and watched her sleep. For nearly a decade she had stood by him, and even now, she was here with him. Grunting softly, he rolled onto his side, toward her. Then he studied her face. Gone was the stress of work and everyday life, replaced by a soft, angelic expression that he rarely was privileged to see. But when she turned her head, he gasped softly. Her left eye was swollen and purple, and he winced. Someone had hit her. His heart rate picked up noticeably, and a soft growl escaped his throat. Someone had hit his Liv.

Under his intense scrutiny, Olivia stirred and opened her right eye. A smirk appeared on her beautiful face as she rasped, "Staring at me again, Stabler?"

His amusement was overridden with worry. "Liv, what happened to your eye?"

Her smile disappeared quickly. Her left eye was throbbing, reminding her of her earlier argument with his former wife. Not wanting to upset him, she lied. "A suspect nailed me earlier. But you should see him." She sat up in the chair and stretched.

His expression was dubious. "Really?"

She nodded reassuringly, absently resting her hand on his arm. "Really."

His arm burned where she touched it, but it was a welcomed pain. For a moment he closed his eyes. "Liv...?"

She leaned forward, studying him carefully. "Yeah, Elliot?"

A soft sigh escaped him. The meds were fogging his mind, and all he could think was how beautiful she looked. Even with the bruises and her obvious exhaustion, she looked exquisite. "That chair can't be comfortable," he finally mumbled.

She shrugged halfheartedly. It was enough for her just to be close to him. "It's more comfortable than it looks," she assured him, absently caressing his arm with her thumb.

"Liv..."

She sighed under his intense scrutiny. "It's the only one they could find," she finally confessed.

"Come over here."

"What?"

His eyes narrowed. "You heard me, Liv. Just come over here." He patted the mattress to cement his point. "Please?"

She studied him for several long moments before she finally nodded. Standing up, she exercised great care as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Just being this close to him was enough to send her over the edge, but somehow she managed to keep hold of her emotions.

Satisfied, he reached out and rested his hand on her thigh. The drugs had lowered his inhibitions, allowing him to act freely without worrying about the repercussions. He slowly turned onto his back, so that he could get a better view of her.

Knowing that they were alone in the room and wouldn't be bothered, Olivia allowed herself the pleasure of taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "They're talking about releasing you tomorrow."

He lit up. "Really?" He had always hated hospitals, and the prospect of being able to sleep in his own bed again thrilled him. But the more he thought about it, the more he worried. He would be going home to an empty apartment, and Olivia would be going back to her own home. An irrational fear seized his heart, and he squeezed her hand.

She nodded. "Really."

Her expression turned to one of thoughtfulness. "The only catch is that they don't want you going home alone."

His brow furrowed. "Well, I do live alone. I don't know what they're going to say about it."

She looked almost hesitant. "Well... I..."

He raised an eyebrow. "You what, Liv?"

"I... sort of volunteered to stay with you." More like stated that and dared anyone to challenge her.

"You did?"

"I did, but if you would rather get someone else-"

He shook his head, immediately regretting the action. His entire being filled with agony, and he felt a red haze envelope him.

"El?" Worried, Olivia turned in the bed and gently took his face in her hands. His expression was filled with obvious pain, and she didn't think. She simply acted.

Elliot heard her voice, and when he became a little more aware, he realized that her forehead was resting against his, and that she was holding his head in her gentle hands. He sighed shakily, willing the pain to retreat. She was there, and he forced himself to focus on her. On her soft, loving voice, and the tender touch of her hands as she cradled his head. Little by little the pain began to retreat.

Her fingers threaded through his hair as she whispered nonsense to him. The words weren't important, it was the tone of her voice, and she knew that. She continued to rub his scalp reassuringly with the pads of her fingertips. "It's okay, El. Just breathe..."

When he could finally open his eyes, he came face to face with his worried partner. Her brow was knitted in concern, and she was chewing on her lower lip. He loved when she did that.

She finally saw his eyes, and a small smile appeared. "Welcome back," she whispered.

He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, almost smirking at her surprised expression.

She inhaled deeply. "Are you okay...?"

He was definitely okay... now. "Yeah..." His fingers traced over her neck, then moved back to her cheek.

She smiled softly, touching her nose to his. "So... Are you okay with me staying with you?" she murmured, running her hand up and down his arm. She wasn't sure just when it had become okay to touch like this, but he wasn't objecting.

He smiled softly. "Of course I am, Liv." He gently brushed back a thick strand of hair that fell into her eyes.

Her mouth was just inches from him, and their breaths mingled as she found his hand with hers and squeezed gently. She was dying to kiss him, but something was holding her back. What that was, she suddenly wasn't sure.

He gently cupped the back of her head on his large hand. "Livia..."

No one else had this effect on her, and she doubted that anyone else ever would. He was drawing her closer without saying anything, and she was tired of fighting it.

Her lips were so soft, so enticing, and suddenly he just wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to take his next breath. He just wanted her, but he had no idea of how to say it. The drugs had a hold on him, and he watched as his hand cupped her cheek. Then he ran his thumb ran over her lips.

She swore softly, then kissed his thumb and ran her hand down his arm. Her self control was nearly gone, but she did not care. This was just what she had wanted all along, and she was finally getting it.

Her lips were so soft, so enticing, and suddenly he just wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to take his next breath. He just wanted her, but he had no idea of how to say it. The drugs had a hold on him, and he watched as his hand cupped her cheek. Then his thumb ran over her lips.

She swore softly, then kissed his thumb and ran her hand down his arm. Her self control was nearly gone.

"Soft..." he rumbled absently.

She smiled and moved her head slightly, kissing his palm. "Is this what you want...?" she whispered.

"Of course..."

She smiled and came face to face with him again, entranced by his eyes. His beautiful eyes had always captivated her, from the day that Cragen had brought her into his office and introduced her to him. Right now their cerulean depths were filled with something, and her heart suddenly leapt as she finally identified it. Love.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he summoned his courage. "I... want to kiss you..."

That surprised her. "You do?"

"I do." His bad boy smirk reappeared. "But I can't move my head."

She thought about it. "I could help with that..." She leaned forward slightly.

"You were always good with helping..." He felt her breath on his skin, and it ignited something deep inside of him. Something that he thought he could never feel.

She touched her nose to his, absently running her tongue over her lips in anticipation.

The door opened, and audible gasps had Olivia pulling back in embarrassment.

"Whoa, baby girl! You couldn't even wait until you got him home?" Fin teased, grinning wickedly.

Olivia sighed heavily, grinning when Elliot pulled her into his arms and held her firmly to his chest. "No, I couldn't, Fin," she shot back.

Munch peered over the tops of his dark sunglasses. "Why doesn't that surprise me? As soon as they figure it out, they can't wait to get into each other's pants."

Elliot nuzzled the side of Olivia's head with his nose, gently squeezing her. "Exactly. So get the hell out so I can get her pants off."

The other set of partners headed back to the door. As Fin followed Munch out, he looked back at them and winked. "It's about damn time, too," he muttered teasingly before walking out the door.

The door closed, and Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before dissolving into unbridled laughter.

But the laughter soon gave way to something deeper, something more desperate. And when the sun rose again and a nurse began her rounds, she smiled. Olivia was curled up on the bed with Elliot, her head tucked under his chin and her arm draped over his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, possessively clasping her to his chest. Both had content grins on their faces, and even though it was against hospital regulations, the nurse didn't have the heart to move them.

She knew love when she saw it.

The End.

A/N: I sorta lost my muse on this one, but I felt that there was nowhere else to go with it. So I ended it on a note we all can enjoy! LOL. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
